THE ENVOY
by whiteknight
Summary: Set in season 6.Xander is unable to commit to Anya and she has put the blame on his love for Buffy. Buffy's back and all confused, wishing she was still on the other side. Buffy has a moment with Spike that is observed by Xander , who is in turn being w
1. The Begining

TITLE: THE ENVOY   
AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE   
E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au   
FEEDBACK: Sure.   
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!   
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! Set in season 6.Xander is unable to commit to Anya and she has put the blame on his love for Buffy. Buffy's back and all confused, wishing she was still on the other side. Buffy has a moment with Spike that is observed by Xander , who is in turn being watched by Anya. Hell ensues! THE BEGINING. Xander was kicking the can along the road as he walked towards the Magic Box. His shoulder's slumped against his inner turmoil as Anya's words echoed through his mind." So Xander have you thought why you can't tell the others of our engagement?" Xander looked up at her from across his meager dinner and sighed." Ahn , Honey can we let this rest till I've shook off the days work load?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, never a good sign in Xander's mind, and huffed at him." Yeah but I bet if I was a certain blond slayer you would have had the words** She said Yes*** written in letters ten feet tall across the sky two seconds after she agreed!" Xander let his fork hit the plate and shook his head." Anya... How many times do I have to tell you she feels nothing for me?" Anya grins evilly." Oh it's not her loving you I have to fear anymore! Not since she came back all hot and bothered for the former big bad!" She sniggers as she sees the dagger bite home." Oh didn't you know that? " She pretends to do her nails as she tells him." Yeah Dawn caught them kissing on the back steps last night, so I suppose that means she'll go with anyone... Anyone that isn't you that is!" She jumps when the sound of the plate striking the floor reverberates through the flat." She what?" He jumps to his feet and runs a hand through his hair." I don't believe it! How could she make the same mistake twice?" Anya snuggles up to him." Why fight it honey? Just give in and forget about her.. She's never even thought of you other than as a second class back up." She holds his head up to hers." Just face up to it Xander and then we can continue on with our lives. We can get married and leave all this trouble behind us." She feels him tense up in her arms." Don't you remember how it was before she came to you? We can move to Chicago.. I have a few friends there that I can call on for favors..." Xander sighs." Yeah I suppose if you want to leave this town I guess there's nothing really keeping me here anymore.." He stands up and slips his jacket on as he heads for the door." I just want to break it Willow and Dawn then we can leave by the end of the week." Anya has a grin the size of New York's skyline on her face as she rushes around the room trying to remember a thousand things she has to do before tomorrow's dawn. She takes the ring from its box and places it on her finger then holds it up to the light." As soon as the others know we're engaged I want Xander as far away from this town as possible!" She picks up their photo from the table and hugs it." For the first time in over a thousand years I am in love again and nothing this side of heaven can stop our happiness!" The smile freezes on her face as she realizes there is one person that could shatter her life with just three words. She places the photo back on the table then grabs her jacket as she says a name as if it were a curse." BUFFY!" THE MAGIC BOX. Xander suddenly feels more frightened than ever before in his life as he moves to open the back door to the training room.* What if Dawn was wrong? What if he confronts Buffy and she throws herself at him? * " Yeah and monkeys will fly outa my butt!" He eases the door closed behind him and turns in time to see Buffy and Spike break from a hug. Xander doesn't fail to see the smirk on Spike's face as the neutered vampire turns to kiss Buffy on the cheek.." See yah on patrol tonight sweet cheeks." He grins at Xander's tortured glare." See ya latter Droopy." He shrugs by Xander and shuts the door behind him. Xander turns his glare to Buffy." She told me but I still didn't believe it till now!" He shook his head." How could you? What the whole love angst thing with Angel got you hooked on heart break?" Buffy begins to work out on the punching bag and tells him." What I do with my life is no concern of yours Xander." She hit the bag over and over again." If I choose to love Spike, or anyone else, you have nothing to do but deal with it!" Xander is red with rage." Yeah and he will love you till he bangs you then he'll just move on to his next victim.. Dawn maybe. He was sniffing around her while you were gone, playing at being Mr. Protecto guy!" Buffy punches the bag hard enough to rip it open." Shut up Harris! He's the only one that knows what it's like to comeback from the dead! He's been my rock in troubled times." Xander shrugs." Well hey then we'll just forget about all those people he's killed and all the times he's tried to kill us, just as long as he hits your g spot!" Xander grabs her." You deserve better!" " Like you for instance?" She snorts at him. " You never know Slayer... You might like Vanilla!" He begins to move away from her." But then I guess we'll never know 'cuz maybe you don't have what it takes to handle me!" Buffy laughs." Why you big headed idiot! In case you forget I already 'handled you back in high school when you were all 'Hyena Boy'!" Xander grins at her." Yeah but it took a school desk for you to stop me before I got cooking' Buffy!" She reddens." You remember?... YOU REMEMBER! You told me you didn't..." She stops and turns away from him." Besides it wasn't you it was the Hyena spirit that did it!" Xander lent against a wall grinning." Actually the kiss was all me the trying to force the whole 'Alpha male thing on you was Hyena spirit. It just gave me the guts to kiss you. " Buffy's mind raced back all those years and her lips, and body, remembered the fires it had built up in her until the Hyena Spirit pushed beyond what she was willing to do." You're insane Xander. Besides that was years ago and we've both been through a lot since then." Xander shrugged." Oh well . I guess if you're too scared then we'll never know." I just came by to tell you I'll be leaving by the end of the week. " he glances over his shoulder at her." I don't think I can stomach another round of ' watch the Slayer freak out over another dead boy' so I'm going to cut my losses and book the hell out of this berg!" " What? You can't have me so you're going to abandon your friends?" " Friends?" Xander held up his arms." In case you've had a mental block Buffy Willow and Tara are into their own thing while you are side tracked by big ,blond and baffling. Hell the only people that have ever given me the time of day is Dawn and.." Buffy cuts in." Anya! I could have bet good money she was involved in this!" " Yeah! Well she's more than just involved in this Buffy. We're engaged and as soon as we're far enough away from here we're getting married!" Xander walked closer to Buffy as she struggled to get her emotions in check. Anya's heart was as high as a kite when she overheard Xander." Now I know nothing can stand in our way!" She held the ring up to the street light and almost broke into song until she remembered she couldn't carry a note in a bucket. She edged the door open so she could gloat when the sight that befell her eyes shattered her world. Buffy had grabbed Xander and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Both failed to hear Anya's sob as she ran from the store, stopping only to wrench the ring from her finger and throw it at the slightly ajar door." Damn you Harris! Damn you to hell!" She cried out at the pair. Xander broke the kiss as he thought he heard Anya's cry and turned towards the door. While Buffy almost moaned at the separation , she felt as if her soul was ripped in two as they moved apart. Buffy sucked her bottom lip as if her body needed to feel his taste to the last." WOW!" She exclaimed." That was ... Amazing!" Xander grinned." And that's just my mouth!" He was about to rejoin her when his eyes spotted the ring; he walked over to the open door and bent down to pick it up. His eyes widened and he cried out." ANYA!" He turned to Buffy." I can't let it end like this!" " She'll be fine once she's calmed down Xander, give me a minute and I'll help you." " No I have to find her before she does something stupid... God how could I have been so stupid." " What? How can you say that? I thought you loved me!" " I do! But she deserved better than what she got Buffy!" He left the shop telling her." I'm cursed! I must be! Just when I thought I had everything I wanted you finally take notice of me and I dump her for you!" END OF 1 


	2. A New Begining

TITLE: THE ENVOY   
AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE   
E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au   
FEEDBACK: Sure.   
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!   
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! Set in season 6.Xander is unable to commit to Anya and she has put the blame on his love for Buffy. Buffy's back and all confused, wishing she was still on the other side. Buffy has a moment with Spike that is observed by Xander , who is in turn being watched by Anya. Hell ensues! A BTVS/SU2 Xover. SOUL SEARCHING. Xander searched the night for Anya but he found no sign of her. He hoped she had been so pissed at him she had fled from this hellhole and the idiot that had caused her so much pain. But his wishes were ripped apart when Willow knocked on the apartment door at 6am.Xander almost wrenched the door off its hinges in his rush to open it." Anya thank god I... Willow?" His eyes went wide when he saw her bottom lip tremble." NO!" He dropped to his knees and pulled at his hair." NO! Its not true!" Willow followed him down to the hard wood floor and tried to comfort him." She must have been in a daze ; she walked right in front of a downtown bus. It was quick Xand.. I. I doubt she felt much pain." Xander hit his hand against the floor and Willow noticed the blood as it ran from his clenched fist. He looked into her eyes." All my fault! All my FUCKING FAULT!I couldn't keep my feelings for HER bottled up any longer..." He glared at Willow then set his face in a stony image as he wiped a tear from his face." Well we won't need to worry about that any longer." Willow was suddenly very afraid for her friend. She realized that the line between good and bad was a very fine one. Since her brief trip across that line not five months ago was still very fresh in her mind, she knew Xander shouldn't be left alone." I'll get Buffy..." " DON'T you dare!" Xander forced her out of the flat." She's like a poison to my soul! Every time I get close to her some thing screws with my life! Well tell her she and Spike can bang away till Angel gets his humanity back with my blessing." He slams the door behind her and checks his pocket for his wallet and keys.   
" I am sooo outa this dump!" He went out the rear door and ran down to his car. He looked in the rear view mirror as Willow ran over lawn waiving to him. He left his old childhood friend in a cloud of dust and burnt rubber. He kept driving until he was well out of Sunnydale and its outer districts and well on the way to his first port of call L.A. 6 HOURS LATER By the time he arrived at the 76-fuel stop it was early Sunday morning and he was on autopilot. He pulled up to the pump and swiped his credit card then started to fill his car with fuel. As he finished he saw a blond woman running for her life through the park across the road. He shook his head and ripped the receipt from the pump as he replaced the hose." Nope , didn't see nothing ain't goina do nothing!" He hopped in the car and started it up." Yes sir my new motto is screw the world!" Meanwhile Kate ran for all she was worth, she glanced behind her to see four large slime demons . She keyed the radio at her shoulder." Wake up you guys I need back up now! Or so help me the first thing I do when I rise is come after you!" " Hey! We've got our hands full over hear ya Know!" O'Malley answered." Jeez you try and do some people a favor and they jump down your throat!" His partner from Chicago shouts at him." Hey do you mind? " He takes out his anti-demon pistol and begins to replace the clip ." I would have been here sooner but the ice queen must have broke a nail!" He emptied the guns charges into the three demons that were assaulting her. He grinned as his Kate stood up covered in green slime then keyed his radio." Okay then now Kate just what is your problem?" Kate is backed up to a large tree and checked the charge on her gun then threw it to the ground." No back up and more time!" She looked at the last four demons of the nest of twelve that had hunted in Stafford park. She smiled at the four and told them." Hey guys I know where two of the most succulent humans are hiding out and if you just wait a minute they'll be running their skinny white butts over here any second now." The leader of the pack growled at her and she was close enough to catch the stench of rotting flesh on its breath as they edged closer. Suddenly the high pitched whine of an over taxed engine roared from the left hand side and a blue '97 Thunderbird launched itself through the scrub sideswiping the three demons closest to Kate leaving nothing but a smear of green mucous to soak into the green grass. The leader was pinned by the car as it crashed against a tree. Xander staggered out as the demon freed itself then shook off the pain of its injuries. It pointed a clawed finger at Xander." Now you die human!" Kate quickly radioed for help then fished around for her old LAPD back up gun as she watched the young man just stand there by the side of his now ruined car." Jesus man run!" Xander noticed Kate for the first time and sent her a cocky lopsided grin." Take it easy Miss this won't take but a second." He turned his attention to the lumbering demon then reached into the back of his car and brought out his baseball bat." Hate to ruin a good bat, especially after it was signed by Boone, but one must do..." He shrugged then slammed the bat into the demons knee." Ahh screw it! She was the only one that could come up with the snappy one liners." He swung the bat and connected with his opponents skull sending it crashing into his windscreen." Me , I had to just fight to keep my head above water." Xander saw the beast begin to break free of the shattered window and yell its anger at him. Xander took a Zippo from his pocket and flicked it open before dragging the lighter across his jeans till it caught." Yeah , yeah give my regards to the Mayor!" He tossed the lighter into the puddle of fuel that had pooled by the gash in the petrol tank then signaled for the woman to run as the car exploded into a fireball of death and destruction. Xander stood by his burning car with a grin on his face then cursed as he checked his pocket." Well I wanted a fresh start but not this fresh." He remembered throwing his wallet into the passenger side as he took off after the parade of demons as they pursued the blond." What is it with me and blond women?" He felt someone standing behind him and turned as two others ran into the clearing with weird looking guns drawn. Xander held his hands up and told them." I lost control and crashed into the tree, sorry about the mess I suppose Smokey's going to be pissed?" O'Malley kept his gun on Xander as Kate checked out the other Kate." I'm fine, if it wasn't for our hero there I'd be just another statistic." She walked up to him and told him." Thanks for the assist..." She waited till he told her his name." " Xander .. Alexander Harris. Though I can't prove that due to my wallet joining our jolly green friend on the bonfire of my worldly goods." Xander stopped talking as he saw O'Malley keying in something to a device on his wrist. Kate grabs his arm and walks him away from the scene." Thank you for your assistance Mr. Harris." Whilst O'Malley's assistant asked him." So how come you haven't started to freak out about the scaly green guys?" She walked in front of him and stopped." You seem awfully calm for a guy that just walked in on an ..." " Attack by a gang on PCP?" Xander snorted." I guess I've lived in LA for too long." O'Malley stands beside her." Don't you mean Sunnydale Mr. Harris?" He glanced down at the LCD screen and rattled off the information." Alexander L Harris. Last known address 1321 Sunny view Apartments Sunnydale. I'd like to say you have a clean sheet but I don't like to lie." He glanced up at Xander." You were at the gas explosion at Sunnydale High school?" Xander shrugged." Yeah I was lucky to get out of there. With a passing grade that is" Kate looked at the information." Yeah? Well according to eye witnesses you were leading some sort of armed rebellion just before the giant lizard formally known as Mayor Wilkins was turned into a Burger King franchise." Xander tried to look at the small screen but O'Malley blocked his view." There must be a mistake... What snake it was gas leak ! It was in all the papers." " Just like the bomb you defused the year before or the number of times your name comes up in connection with other 'incidents' during the night hours of Sunnydale over the past six years." O'Malley turned off the device then Kate snapped a pair of handcuffs on Xander." HEY! What the hell? I was helping you!" He glared at the other Kate as she stood by. O'Malley tells him as he herds Xander into a sleek looking car." Watch your head... You can tell it all to our boss... By the way have you seen this?" He held up what looked like a flashlight and a bright light was the last thing Xander knew as he slumped into the back seat. Kate went to the passenger side and almost yelled at him." Hey! Was that necessary? All he did was save my life!" O'Malley waited till his partner was in then started the car. He leaned out the window and told Kate." He knows more than he's letting on .So either he's a demon like the others or.." Kate sighs." Or he's like us." She glanced at Xander then she felt a gnawing at the back of her mind." I might know someone that could help us out." She fishes out her cell phone then dials a number." Hey Cordy.. Look I know it's late and I haven't called for ages but we just found a wallet a t crime scene and the name rings a bell and I know you were from Sunnydale.. Do you know an Alexander Harris?" She moved the phone from her ears as the shouts could be heard inside the car." No He's all right , so you do know him I take it?" END OF 1 


	3. Changes

TITLE: THE ENVOY 2   
AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE   
E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au   
FEEDBACK: Sure.   
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!   
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything! Set in season 6.Xander is unable to commit to Anya and she has put the blame on his love for Buffy. Buffy's back and all confused, wishing she was still on the other side. Buffy has a moment with Spike that is observed by Xander , who is in turn being watched by Anya. Hell ensues! A BTVS/SU2 Xover. JUNE 22 2003. The man ran into the abandoned building and gasped for breath then jerked around when he heard a voice tell him calmly." She can run like a mad fool can't she?" The man tried to regain his breath as he told the stranger." Yeah... Who the hell is she?" The stranger stepped into the circle of light and told him." Her names Faith Williams and believe it or not she's a Slayer!" The man looked shocked." No way! The Slayer's in Sunnydale ! That's why I came to LA." The stranger looked puzzled ." Oh You mean Buffy!" He held up his arms then let them collapse against his sides." Nah she's still in Sunnyhell. This ones called Faith. Kinda like that old George Michaels song ya know." The dark haired man began an impromptu dance. " You gotta have Faith a faith a faith..." The man sniffed the air in the strangers direction." You're normal so you can't be any trouble for me.. So who are you?" The dark haired stranger glanced at the door as it slid open to reveal an out of breath Faith, then he drew the large pistol from its holster." The winner of the office pool." He fired three shots into the man and he vanished in a spray of purple haze. Faith walked up to him and stepped around the purple puddle extending her hand and snapping her fingers." Pony up Xan... That's the easiest twenty I ever earned." She grinned as Xander handed over the money." Yep you should really know better than doubt my speed when it comes to winning a bet." Xander shrugged." Well color me impressed Faith! I never thought you could have chased that demon across town and into this building if I hadn't been here to see it." They both turn towards the sound of a car screeching to a halt then watch Kate and Carl as they saunter in. Kate looks at the mess then at the pair." So who got him?" Xander puts his hand up as Faith tells her." The dope bet me that I couldn't chase it into this building." She held up the twenty." Easiest damn money I ever made." Carl looked mad." DAMN! So you killed it Harris?" " Well technically the gun did but I was holding it at the time. So pay up Carl." Xander held out his hand as Carl grumbled about paying him. The Gnome took out a wad of hundreds that would have choked a horse and handed it over. Xander waived it under his nose and breathed in the money." Mmm I love the smell of hundreds in the morning!" Faith looked at the twenty in her hand then glared at Xander." I bust my ass chasing this thing across town while you just sit back and zap him from the comfort of this place . You get that bundle while I end up with a lousy twenty?" Xander shrugs ." I told you that you should have hung out a the bar with me and the 8th Dwarf here." Carl growled at him." Hey! How many times do I have to tell you I'm a Gnome not a Dwarf." He looked at Faith then grinned." So if I were the 8th Dwarf what would my name be? Donkey Shlong?" Xander shook his head." Nah more like Wheezy the dwarf in the plastic rain coat." Kate grinned then remembered the phone call." Sorry to interrupt the show fellas but you got another call from Dawn today." Faith looked at Xander and wagged her finger." Tut tut Xandman you been raiding the cookie jar while Buffy's been pre occupied?" She grinned at him." So how old is she now... Must be all of what 12?" Xander turns red." She's 18 and I ... She's like a sister for Christ's sake!" Xander took out his phone and moved away from prying ears. Kate sighs." You know he's been keeping track of Buffy through Dawn, Faith! Why do you keep razing his ass?" Faith grins." Because he's such an easy mark! " She glances over at Xander." Besides the Shmuck deserves it, he still loves her yet he keeps telling us and himself that he doesn't." Kate followed Faith's glance and she tells her." Yeah he does doesn't he. Now if I could just convince him to do something about it then maybe we could all get back to a semi-normal life." The two women stopped talking about Xander as he walked towards them. He counted out over half of the money he had won and handed it to Kate." Dawn says the house's footing need rebuilding so could you see they get another 'Tax rebate' for me Kate?" Kate sighs ." Sure Xander... Look I maybe blond but why don't you just send them the money?" " Because then she would know and I don't want that to happen." Faith holds up her hands in mock shock." Oh heaven forbid that little miss perfect should ever catch wind that you've been her savior on more than one occasion!" Xander glares at his friend." Yeah! Heaven forbid!" Xander runs his hand through his hair." Okay enough of this.. How about I take my three favorite girls out to dinner tonight?" Carl grins. "Thanks pal but I have to tell you I ain't a girl!" Faith whispers to Kate." That's not what O'Malley told me on the phone." Carl shouts out to her." Hey! I was undercover!" " What as Hugh Heffner's worst nightmare?" " Hey I don't have to be here you Know! I can head on back to the winy city at any freaking time I want!" Xander smiles at him." That's not what your parole officer tells me." Carl looks indignant." I just had a misunderstanding with the bank manager over money." " Yeah?" Carl starts to walk back to the car." Yep he had it and objected to my taking it from him." Kate shakes her head." You had a gun Carl." " Of course I did! Don't you know how dangerous it is on the streets?" Faith joins Xander as the group climb into the car." So just you, me... Kate and Cordy eh? What are you scared to go out with just one of us?" Xander beats his chest in an impression of a cave man." No Xander frightened he might hurt just one female needs three to be safe." Kate laughs but Faiths look stops her. Faith grips Xander's arm." Look Xand you can joke about it as much as you like but I know she burns in your blood so why not give in and see her? You know you want to." Xander shakes his head." Nah! Faith you know what will happen. She'll be all ashamed at what we did to Anya, because I know I still am, and she'll feel she owes it to me to stay with me." He looks at her." And the last thing I want is Buffy being with me out of shame and pity." Faith slaps his shoulder." Then tell her that and move on! God she's like an ex wife! Every time she needs money you find a way to get it to her with out her knowing it's from you. Buy a freaking ticket and move on Xander!" Xander looks at Kate as she drives the car back to the unit HQ and says." Yeah maybe you're right Faith, about a lot of things. She is in my blood and I doubt she'll be out of it even after the day I die." END OF 2 


End file.
